ALL MINE
by IMaGUMMYbear
Summary: Not a good title.*KISSES*Sonny Monroe,I love you.Will u marry me?  Formally XxYellowRibbonxX  now, i'm IMaGUMMYbear  plz r&r The summary has changed. BTW  Now, has a second chapter!
1. Chapter 1

This is dedicated to: Lovely SOS, For writing _You Smell Like Chocolate Covered Strawberries_, x-Kristy for writing I Will Never Stop Loving You, xladyjagsvolleyball16x for writing _Finally_, pearlchaves for writing _Love Story_, swaclover95 for writing _I Miss You Channy Songfic_, mimo7197 for writing _Untill They're Gone_, TTFI for writing _Dying_, MayLily for writing _Kissing In The Rain_ And _On Your Lips_, And ANYONE ELSE THAT IS IN MY FAVORITE LISTS!

Sorry to those who are in my fav list and aren't here, I didn't feel like writing anymore. I write the Author's Note last.

My next story will have most of the rest.

Here it is!

* * *

Everyone in Condor Studios had to get a check-up at the studio's doctor's office, EVEN the Mackenzie Falls cast.

"Hold out your arm ." The Doctor was checking my heart rate, And OBVIOUSLY doesn't know my name.

"Um. It's **CHAD DYLAN** Cooper, sir." He was placing that COLD stethoscope onto my chest.

I was breathing normally, When a certain brown-eyed brunette walked into the waiting room. She was smiling her usual toothy-smile that makes my heart skip a beat. Then the doctor had a worried look on his face, But I hardly saw it because I was too wrapped up in Sonny's beauty to notice.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, Are you okay?" The doctor brought me out of my 'Sonny Dreams', As Portlyn likes to call them. And yes, Port knows about my 'Little Crush' on Sonny, the only other person that knows is the blond one on 'Chuckle City'. Her name is Tawni, YES I remember their names. The others are Nico, Grady, And I think the weird kid's name is Zora.

"Oh, Um, Yeah?" I looked back at the doctor.

"Do you feel okay? Your heart just skipped a couple beats." Oh, So it wasn't just me thinking that.

"Um, Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes. You can tell me anything." I nodded.

"Sonny Monroe. I like her a lot. But this stupid rivalry thing between our two shows kind of stops me from asking her out. And that's only one of the things that stops me, there's two more."

"Okay. What are the other two things that stop you?" He took out his phone and was doing something.

"One of them is the fact I don't know if she likes me back. The other is nervousness. I get all nervous when I decide that I'm going to tell her that I like her. When I approach her, I see her heart-stopping smile, and forget everything that I was about to say. So to cover that up, I act like a jerk." I looked at the doctor.

"Mm hm. I see. Tell me more." The doctor put away his phone.

"I just LOVE to hear her voice, See her pretty hair, And look at her chocolate brown eyes. I could just stare at them all day. She's nice, caring, and has a 'Sunny' personality. Ignore my cheesy little joke there." I sighed.

"Really?" **OH! MY! GOSH!** I turn around just to see...

"Sonny?" My eyes were probably the size of saucers, and my face? 10 shades of red, Yep. That's right, CDC blushes.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" I asked. She walked over to me.

"Did you mean it?" She asked.

"Mean what?" I tilted my head to the side.

"What you said. About my smile, my hair, and my eyes." She walked closer and looked me in the eyes. I swallowed, Hard.

"Yes. Absolutely. Every single word." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Well, I'll let you out. You're finished here anyways. Bye." The doctor dismissed me and I left his office, With MY arm around MY Sonny. MAN! It feels good to say that!

"Hey, I'm kinda hungry. I'm gonna head to the cafeteria. You wanna come?" Sonny- No, MY Sonny asked.

"How about we go out to eat? It could be our first date. Meet you in 10?" I asked.

"Hm.. Sure. Meet me in the prop-house. Bye!" With that, She kissed my cheek and went down the hallway.

I went to my dressing room to get my jacket and keys. On the way, I ran into Portlyn.

"What? No 'No one bumps into CDC with out apologising'?" Her voice got lower when she mocked me. But I didn't care. Cause I had a DATE with MY SONNY.

"Nope. I got a date! With MY Sonny. Yep. I said it. I asked her out, And she said yes."

I turned around to walk towards my dressing room, When I heard Port say "Finally! I have to go tell my cousin! Bye!" Now why on earth would she be telling her cousin? Her cousin doesn't even WORK at the studios. Oh well.

When I got to my dressing room I looked in the mirror, got my jacket and keys off of my vanity, looked back in the mirror, Just to make sure I look good enough for Sonny, And left.

I was on my way to the prop-house, when I felt a finger nail stab the top of my shoulder. I turned around to face Tawni.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is it true? Did you ask Sonny out?" OH! I completely forgot! Tawni and Port are cousins!

"Yes. And Now I'm on my way to pick her up, So.." I looked at my watch.

"Yay! Now I have to go put it on my blog! Before that ugly witch SHARONA does! Bye! Oh, And good luck. You better not mess this up Chad. She really likes you. So don't hurt her! Cause then, I'll have to feel.. C-car-caring. And I HATE that feeling! So, Don't hurt her, Or I'll have Zora come after you!" Then, She strutted off. I chuckled, I would NEVER hurt MY Sonny.

I turned the door knob to the prop-house and opened the door. When I walked in, I saw the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the WORLD. No, Scratch that. In the entire UNIVERSE. My face lit up.

"Hey, You ready?" I asked MY Sonny.

"Yeah. Let's go." She was smiling her toothy smile, that I LOVED.

She grabbed my hand. When I pulled my hand away, she just looked at me, Disappointment written all over her face.

Then I put my arm around her waist. And, Faster then it came, the disappointment was gone. It was replaced by that breath-taking-heart-stopping-toothy smile, that I LOVE. So much, It's CRAZY.

"Stupid Cute."I mumbled.

She just giggled and pulled me closer to her. "Stop smiling."

Her eye-brows furrowed. "I thought you loved my smile."

"I do. But when you do smile, I want to kiss you. And I can't constantly be kissing you, Now can I?" I asked her.

"I guess not." She sighed. "Let's go. Where are we going?"

I just shook my head and opened her door to my car.

* * *

*In 5 Years*

"Hey ChadyBear, Where we going?" Asked Sonny, For the Thousandth time.

"Again, I'm not telling you! It's a surprise! Now, Stop asking me Son-Flower!" I was going to ask MY Sonny to marry me. And I was going to ask her where we had our first date. It was under the Hollywood sign. Right by the H. We pulled up.

"Oh my! Chad! This is where we had our first date! Aw! You're so romantic!" Sonny hugged me. I went over to her side of the car and opened her door.

When we got to our special place, I got down on one knee in front of her. I saw her eyes widen. Which, Made me a little nervous.

"Sonny Monroe, I love you. More than life it's self. You are what keeps me breathing. And these past 5 years, 6 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days have been the best of my life. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I locked eyes with her. "So, Sonny Monroe, Will you marry me, Chad Dylan Cooper?"

She smiled, Tears welling up in her eyes. "Yes! I love you too! More than you'll EVER know!" I put the ring on her finger and picked her up and spun her around while kissing her.

When I put her down, And pulled away from the kiss, I rested my forehead on hers.

"Chad?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Soon-to-be Chad Dylan Cooper?" I kissed the top of her head. I LOVED saying that.

"Have we really been dating 5 years, 6 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days?"

"Yes. I counted. I, Still to this day, Can't believe that you're MINE." She smiled. "Stop smiling."

"Why? I thought you loved my smile." She tilted her head to the side.

"Yes. I do love your smile. But every time I see it, I want to kiss you. And if you're always smiling, Then I always want to kiss you."

She giggled. "Well, When you say or tell anybody that I'm yours, It makes ME want to kiss YOU."

"Really? Cause, I'm always talking about you. To all of my friends, Cast mates, even my parents. And when I-"

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good." I knew what was coming up.

"Good." Told you so.

"So, We're good?"

"No, We're getting married. We're GREAT. Now kiss me!"

I smiled. I couldn't believe that she's MINE. FOREVER.

After we pulled away from the kiss I said "I love you Son-Flower."

"I love you too, Chaddykins."

"Don't call me that! I like the other one!" I whined.

"Okay, ChadyBear." She smiled.

"Thank you. Now, come here so I can kiss you!" I grabbed her.

"Nope! If you want to kiss me, Then you'll have to catch me!" She ran behind a tree.

"Not again! Don't you think we are getting a little too old to play games?" I ran after her anyways. I REALLY wanted to kiss her.

"No. Now, Come get me!" When she spun around, Is when I grabbed her waist.

"Now that I've caught you.. I think I'll kiss you."

I leaned towards her and captured her lips with mine.

I can't wait until she's OFFICIALLY mine.

FOREVER and EVER.

All MINE.

NO ONE ELSE'S.

* * *

So? What did you think? Not good? Bad? Great? Okay?

Tell me.

Please review!

And tell me what you think I should do with this story.

Thank you!

Bye!

XYRX


	2. BONUS CHAPTER!

Hey, everyone! I'm sorry for kinda leaving..*blushes*hehe...

Any ways, GOOD NEWS! I'm back baby! And better than ever! lol XD

So, i've got somethings to discuss with all yall, who LOVED SWAC So Random Halloween Special? I know did!

Who was excited that Raven was back on Disney Channel? I know i was!

And who is currently reading, and loving You'd Be Surprised by AbbieLovesChanny? I AM! (awesome story and author btw... u should go read it!)

ANYWHOOO... Here's a BONUS chapter! it was inspired byXxSmashingPandaxX's story 'Sharing'. Haha, gotta LOVE that word.. you would get it if you have read that story... So, everybody(after reading this ;D) needs to go and thank Momo!

Disclaimer:I don't own Kleinfelds Bridal Shop, Sonny with a chance, or the names Chelsea Dawn Cooper and David Monroe... Although, i wish i owned Sterling... i gotta go check the news paper to see if he's for sale yet...*runs out of room*

*Runs back with a sad face* nope... not YET,at least! XD

DEDICATION: This is dedicated to XxSmashingPandasxX, for inspiring me(and being such an awesome writer!), and AbbieLovesChanny, for writing 'You'd Be Surprised'(and letting me use the names Chelsea Dawn Cooper and David Monroe!)!

EVERY SINGLE LAST DROP OF CREDIT FOR THE NAMES Chelsea Dawn Cooper and David Monroe GOES TO ABBIELOVESCHANNY!

Ps, this was longer than expected... so there might be a third chapter... depends on how i end this one. :)

* * *

SPOV

"What about that one? Or that one! Ooh! Or even that one!" Tawni squealed while pointing to several different looking dresses.

I sighed. Today, i'm out dress shopping with Tawni, Zora, and my soon-to-be sister-in-law, Chelsea Dawn Cooper, at Kleinfeld**(A/N It's a real wedding dress store, if you watch TLC's Say yes to the dress, you know what I'm talking about! And i know that it's in New York, but let's pretend that they have an even BIGGER one in California. Kay?).**

"No, Tawni, I don't want anything to 'BLINGY' or silk, or a 'fit' dress, i want a big ballroom Cinderella looking dress. I only have this ONE day.. so i want the perfect dress. And of i don't find it here, then i wont find it anywhere." I sighed. "And besides, those dresses are WAY out of my price range. I have 5,650$ to spend on a dress,and all those are like 6,700. WAY too much money to pay."

"But, You DO know," Chelsea cut in, "Sonny, that if you really love a dress that's out of YOUR price range, that DOESN'T mean that it's out of CHAD'S price range." She smiled. "Chad would do ANYTHING in the world, **just** to see you smile, just so he can be the one to MAKE you smile," at this point in her little 'Speech' she was looking off into the distance, much like Chad's old Mackenzie Falls poster. "just to make you love him more, just to make you happy, just-"

"JUST shut up already!" Tawni cried out. Chelsea glared at her. "Hey, look, it's not MY fault you ended up with Mr. Not-at-all Romantic!"

Chelsea gasped. "I did NOT 'End up' with David! We found each other, with Destiny's help. And he IS TO romantic!"

"Her name wasn't Destiny! Her name was Cindy! And I would remember! She IS my cousin!" Argued Tawni.

Zora and Chelsea both rolled their eyes at her.

Just then, a woman with really short, brown hair, and purple contacts came walking up to us with a smile. "Hello, I'm Duckie, and i'm going to be your consultant today."

"Hi, I'm Sonny," I shook her hand. "And this is my friends, Zora, and Tawni, and my soon-to-be sister-in-law, Chelsea Dawn Cooper." They all shook her hand as i said their names.

"Well, shall we get started?"

"Sure." I walked side by side with Dukie, discussing what kind of wedding dress i wanted to be wearing.

"So, what kind of neckline are you wanting?"

"Um, i think i want a sweet-heart neckline."

"And are we wanting a strapless or no?" She asked.

"I don't know about that.. I haven't really put alota thought into that."

"Mkay, i see."

"I do know that i want a ballroom, Cinderela dress, though."

She nodded. "And our price range is?..."

"Around $5,650. $6,000 would be the limit though."

"Okay, let's go pull some dresses, and head back here, kay?"

"Okay. Let's do this thing!"

* * *

With Tawni, Zora, Chelsea, and Connie...

Tawni's pov

"Ugh, What's taking so long? I wanna see a dress already!" I groaned.

"Tawni, it's only been 8 minutes. It takes at least that to get into one." Replied Zora.

"She's right Tawni, it does take at least that.. Sometimes more." Chelsea smiled.

"Um, Chelsea, WHAT are you doing?" Asked Zora.

"Uhmm... Pft! Nothing!" Chelsea said, her voice getting an octave higher.

"Your voice wouldn't have gotten higher if you weren't doing something... And by what i saw, you were blowing a kiss" Zora pointed to the left. " in that direction."

"I saw someone i knew! Okay?" Her phone started ringing.

_"But can you feel this magic in the air?_  
_ It must have been the way you kissed me_  
_ Fell in love when I saw you standing there_  
_ It must have been the way_  
_ Today was a fairytale_**"**

"Hey, babe!... Yeah, I'm still out dress shopping with Sonny... YOU'RE WHERE?... AND WHY ARE YOU THERE?...Really, David? Really?...um, i don't know... ugh. Fine, I guess that would be okay... did you ask SONNY?... She said those exact words...Mmhmm, that's what i thought...If it was okay with her, i guess. Okay, I'll see you in a minute. Love you too... okay, bye bye!" Chelsea hung up the phone.**  
**

"Um..Chels, everything alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, But David's going to come by.. Here's the exact conversation:

(David is in **bold**,Chelsea in _italics_.)

_"Hey Babe!"_

**"Hey, Sweetie! Are you still out dress shopping with Sonny?"**_  
_

_"Yeah, i'm still out dress shopping with Sonny."_

**"Good,Cause i'm right**** outside of Kleinfelds."**_  
_

_"YOU_'_RE WHERE?"_

**"Outside Klienfelds... Hehe.."**

_"AND WHY ARE YOU THERE?"_

**"Cause i wanted to help Sonny pick out a dress.."**

_"Really, David? Really?"_

**"No, not really... I just had nothing better to do, because Chad, me, and all the other guys already got fit for our tuxes and all, so I thought that I could come and see what dress that Sonny picks out.."**

_"Um, I don't know..."_

**"Come on!...Let me because you love me? Pleeassssee?"**

_ "Ugh. Fine, I guess that would be okay.."_

**"Yes!"**

_"Did you ask SONNY?"_

**"Yes, i asked her if we get done with all the tux junk early, if I could come by. And she said 'Yes! That would be the best thing in the world!.."**

_"She said those exact words?"_

**"Um.. No. She said 'Sure!'..."**

_"That's what i thought...If it was okay with her, i guess."_

**"Kay, I'll see you in a minute, Sweetie!"**

_"Okay, I'll see you in a minute."_

**"Love you, Chelchels!"**

_"Love you too."_

**"I'm walking in. Kay?"**

_"Okay, bye bye!"_

"And THAT'S how the conversation went." Chelsea sighed and looked at the time. "He should be here in 3..2..1." She held 3 fingers up, and with each number, she put one down. "Hey babe!"

"Hi, Sweet-heart!" David came up beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. And i realised that he had a hat on, which is weird, because he never wears hats. And this one looked different..

"Hey David," I asked.

"Yeah, Tawni?" He looked nervous.

"Can i see your hat? Please?"

* * *

**With Sonny and Duckie in the wearhouse:**

**Sonny's pov!  
**

"Okay, so what about this one? It's a ballroom style, it has a sweet-heart neck-line, it's strapless, and it has beading." Said Duckie.

"I really like that one!" I looked at how many we had gotten, 7. "Okay, i think that this is enough for now."

"Okay! Let's head back to the dressing room!"

*5 min. Later*

When we got to the dressing room, i tried on the first one that i found.

It was a sleek, strapless mermaid fit.

"I don't really like this one that much, but I'll show it to then anyways."

"Okay, let's head on out." Duckie smiled and opened the door.

**(A/N:All dresses are on my profile. And on the same website.)**

* * *

*With The girls and David, as Sonny is trying on dress number 1*

Tawni's pov

"Wh-what?" David looked REALLY nervous.

"I said, 'Can. I. See. Your. Hat?'."

"Um, no." David's eyes were HUGE.

I glared at him. "David. Let. Me. See. The. Hat. NOW."

"Tawni, what's so important about his hat?" Asked Chelsea.

I ignored Chelsea, and gave Zora a 'you know what to do' look. She nodded. Good, she understood what's UNDER David's hat.

"Yeah, what's so important about my-Hey! Gimme that back!" David yelled as Zora came up behind him and snatched his hat.

Chelsea, me, and Zora all gasped. A camcorder landed on the ground with a _'thump'_. I picked the camcorder up.

"Aha! I knew it! Chad REALLY sent you to SPY on Sonny!" I said poking Davids chest.

* * *

*S*P*O*V*(I'm sorry, i know i keep changing pov's a lot, but i can't just keep it all Sonny's pov... you'll see why later)

I walked out of the dressing room, and into the main room, to see Tawni, Chelsea, and Zora gasp. And I think Tawni's poking some dudes chest.

_Oh boy. What happened now? _

I head Tawni yell _'Chad REALLY sent you to SPY on Sonny!'_

I walked up to them to see Tawni poking David's chest, Zora sitting on the couch watching them, and Chelsea glaring at him.

"H-hey guys! What's going on here?" I asked.

"DAVID'S HERE TO SPY ON YOU!" Tawni shouted.

"Um, okay?"

"Chad sent David with a camera-hat to spy on you."

"It's true." Said Chelsea, still glaring. "I know it is, too. I over heard Chad on the phone last night telling someone to _'remember to bring the cam-hat'_ And David was the first one to get fit for his tux. So, he would get done first, and come over here, with the 'cam-hat', so Chad could see what kind of dress you're getting."

"Why would he do that?" I asked, kind of confused.

"Oh, i don't know, maybe because it was KILLING him that he wasn't gonna be able to see the dress til your wedding day." Chelsea smirked.

"Okay. You know what? David, give me the camera, Tawni and Zora, you guys search him for other spying equipment." David sighed, knowing that he couldn't win a fight against me AND Chelsea(Mostly because, when it comes to Chelsea, he's Whipped.).

I saw Tawni smirk after she searched David's left front pocket, as she did so, David's eyes widened, and he slapped her hand away. Then, Tawni whisper-yelled something, and David whisper-yelled something back, and put his hands together in a pleading way. Then, she rolled her eyes and nodded.

After they searched his pockets for cameras, i stood on the little round pedastool for them to look at the dress i was wearing.

"No. It's not the one."

"Nope. No offense, but this one's kinda ugly."

"Chad wouldn't be too crazy about this one. It's too plain."

"Yeah. I agree with all of the girls."

I sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I'll be back." I waved and walked towards the dressing room.

* * *

As you can see, my writing is different. So, this is kinda different. :|

Okay, this is gonna be a 3 or 4 shot. Kk? Most likely 4 shot. I'm not 100% sure.

So, tell me what you think in a review, and I'll update by Friday(If i get at least 7 reviews.).

IMaGUMMYbear!

ps, i didn't know that this was going to be so long. Sorry!

Hoped you liked it


End file.
